Alice et Frank de A à Z
by A.S. Cavendish
Summary: "Frank peut t'aider, si tu veux. C'est le meilleur de son année en potions." Les yeux d'Alice brillaient d'une telle lueur d'espoir et d'admiration que Frank, acceptant son sort, ne put se défiler. Recueil de drabbles.
1. Alice

_Je ne sais plus quoi mettre en en-tête maintenant que je sais que le disclaimer n'est pas obligatoire sur . C'est si vide sans. Peu importe._

_Dans l'idée de mon premier recueil James et Lysander de A à Z, voici l'histoire d'Alice et Frank au travers de 26 drabbles alphabétiques. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**A - ****Alice**

- Lester, Alice ! appela distinctement le professeur Dumbledore.

Frank vit émerger du rang une fille maladroite au visage rond et jovial et au regard volontaire.

- Poufsouffle, paria Gideon Prewett, avec lui en deuxième année à Gryffondor.

Son ami approuva d'un air absent.

- Elle est mignonne, commenta-t-il rêveusement.

Gideon sembla considérer cette affirmation un instant puis acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est vrai, elle est mignonne, reconnut-il alors qu'Alice Lester se faisait coiffer du Choixpeau.

Celui-ci parut pensif un instant, puis…

- GRYFFONDOR ! mugit le chapeau rapiécé.

Frank esquissa un sourire alors qu'ils applaudissaient chaleureusement la nouvelle venue qui arborait un sourire radieux.

* * *

_A suivre._

_PS: Etonnamment, je suis un auteur qui adoooore les reviews - pas commun, hein ? Cependant, je conçois que 100 mots ne donnent pas beaucoup matière à commenter. Je vous invite néanmoins à cliquer ci-dessous pour me donner votre avis et/ou me suggérer des couples à faire, par exemple (je prépare déjà un Albus/Scorpius, un Draco/Colin et un George/Angelina). Les prochains drabbles sont déjà rédigés, je poste toutes les semaines._


	2. Balai

**Personnages:** Frank L., Gideon P., Alice L.

**Rappel:** Fabian et Gideon Prewett sont les jeunes frères de Molly Weasley.

* * *

**B - Balai**

Frank était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec les frères Prewett. Leur attrapeur ayant quitté l'équipe l'année précédente, le poste était vacant et tous les Gryffondor s'entraînaient sur le terrain en vue des essais. Gideon et lui étaient assis dans les tribunes et commentaient les performances.

- Regarde-le ! Hé, mais il va finir par blesser quelqu'un !

- Frank ! Celui-là a failli se prendre le poteau ! Et… tiens, c'est pas Alice, la petite deuxième année, là-bas ?

Frank sourit, amusé. Alice Lester avait sur un balai à peu près autant d'aisance et d'élégance qu'un troll qui apprend la valse.

* * *

_A suivre._


	3. Chaudron

_**Note:** Merci aux lecteurs qui me reviewent. Ils représentent moins de cinq pour cent des lecteurs donc à ceux qui affirment leur présence et font de mon activité un réel plaisir j'adresse un grand _merci_. Pour tous ceux qui sont là et qui se terrent dans l'ombre, un merci aussi, mais tout petit._

* * *

**C - Chaudron**

- J'ai _encore_ fait fondre mon chaudron ! gémit Alice Lester en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Le professeur Harper était au bord des larmes, renchérit son amie d'un air réjoui.

Fabian Prewett leva les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose, échangea un regard avec son frère, sourit et apostropha la jeune fille.

- Frank peut t'aider, si tu veux. C'est le meilleur de son année en potions.

L'intéressé rougit et foudroya les frères Prewett du regard.

- C'est vrai ?

Les yeux d'Alice brillaient d'une telle lueur d'espoir et d'admiration que Frank, acceptant son sort, ne put se défiler.

* * *

_A suivre._


	4. Directeur

_**Note:** Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs, et particulièrement ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie d'écrire! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**D - Directeur**

- C'est inadmissible! aboyait le professeur Heartstring. Quatre Serpentards à l'infirmerie, vous êtes la _honte _de Gryffondor!

A droite de Frank, les frères Prewett arboraient des demi-sourires triomphants. A sa gauche, Alice baissait la tête mais Frank aurait juré l'avoir entendue pouffer.

- Explications!

- Black s'est moquée d'Alice et l'a attaquée par surprise… commença Frank.

- Frank l'a défendue, mais Lestrange lui a lancé un sort par derrière… poursuivit Fabian.

- … et nous avons trouvé cela inacceptable, conclut Gideon.

- Et vous vous êtes battus comme des sauvages? … retenue samedi matin. Tous! Dehors!

En sortant, Frank et Alice échangèrent un sourire complice.

* * *

_A suivre._


	5. Ensemble

_Ils avancent, nos deux tourtereaux, lentement, mais sûrement!_

_Merci de me lire, et bonne lecture._

* * *

**E - Ensemble**

Frank était dans la salle commune et relisait ses notes de métamorphose en face d'Alice, absorbée par la rédaction de son devoir de potions. Elle feuilletait régulièrement un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque, alternant avec celui de Frank.

- Tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-il en la voyant hésiter sur un mot.

Elle leva vers lui son visage rougi par la concentration.

- Pardon ? Ah, oui, merci.

Elle fit mine de recommencer à écrire.

- Tu sais que Heartstring a décidé d'organiser un bal pour fêter la fin des B.U.S.E ?

Frank approuva distraitement.

- Si tu es libre, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

* * *

_A suivre._


	6. Fille

_Note: Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai le bac la semaine prochaine - sourire forcé - et je révise... ou du moins j'essaye. Rythme normal à partir de mardi prochain, je pense. Mes grosses épreuves seront passées. _

_Merci encore à ceux qui sont là!_

* * *

**F - Fille**

- Il paraît que tu sors avec Agatha Smith, de Poufsouffle, si mes informateurs sont fiables? Gideon taquina son ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé, posant ostensiblement ses pieds sur la table.

- Quoi, Londubat sort avec _Smith _?

- Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait, soupira Frank.

- Qui sort avec qui ? demanda Alice Lester d'un air curieux alors qu'elle venait de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Frankie. Avec Agatha Smith, préfète-en-Chef de Poufsouffle, répondit Fabian.

- Oh. Félicitations, Frank.

L'air refroidie, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Frank la suivit du regard, le cœur serré.

* * *

_A suivre._


	7. Garçon

**G - Garçon**

Alice était en septième année. Elle faisait partie des plus grands. Elle travaillait dur et, bien que toujours assez moyens, ses résultats s'amélioraient progressivement grâce à son récent et premier véritable petit ami, Shawn Amber, qui bien qu'étant à Poufsouffle, suivait assez bien dans toutes les matières et prenait souvent le temps de tout reprendre avec elle. Shawn était un brave garçon un peu maladroit mais extrêmement rigoureux dans son travail. Ils faisaient équipe en cours.

Alice avait des amis extraordinaires, des résultats convenables et un petit ami adorable.

Elle regrettait seulement que Frank ne soit plus là pour l'aider.


	8. Homme

_Petite ellipse temporelle pour ce drabble, qui je l'espère, vous plaira encore. Merci toujours pour votre fidélité et vos aimables reviews!_

.

* * *

**Homme**

Ce jour-là, Alice fut appelée en renforts. L'équipe d'Aurors sur place s'était trouvée en difficultés et un jeune diplômé avait été fait prisonnier. Alors que ses équipiers tentaient de maîtriser les réfractaires, Alice lança rapidement un _hominum revelio_ et se hâta vers une cave secrète dissimulée sous un tapis miteux. Marmonnant rapidement un _alohomora_, elle s'accroupit et leva la trappe. Son _« Lumos ! »_ éclaira faiblement un jeune homme brun, prostré et l'air ébranlé. Malgré ses traits plus virils, son visage plus adulte, son corps plus musclé, le sang qui maculait son visage et ses vêtements crasseux, elle le reconnut immédiatement.

- Frank !

* * *

.


	9. Inquiétude

_**Note :** Je m'excuse pour cette 'petite' pause, et j'espère que tout le monde a passé d'aussi bonnes vacances que les miennes. Merci de me lire._

.

* * *

**Inquiétude**

Frank avait été conduit sur-le-champ à Ste Mangouste. La plupart des Aurors étaient rentrés chez eux pour prendre du repos, mais Alice s'y était précipitée dès la fin de la mission et attendait en face de la chambre 16. Elle rongeait ses ongles d'inquiétude.

Ce n'était pas la chambre de Frank. Il occupait la 18, mais elle n'osait ni entrer, ni se dévoiler comme une de ses visiteuses. Car Augusta Londubat veillait sur son fils, et qu'à côté d'une mère, une ex-camarade d'école perdue de vue depuis quatre ans n'avait pas sa place dans la pièce.

Elle croisa les doigts.

* * *

.


End file.
